The Time Lord and the Loric
by Star streaked night
Summary: My name is Evangeline Darling. I am 15 years old, have hazel green eyes and long dark brown hair. My name isn't really Evangeline though, that was my name back on Lorien. Our main enemies are the Mogadorians and Time Lords from Gallifrey. The Time Lords were our friends, but let us down, they betrayed us. And now this is the story of my survival here on Earth. I am number Eight.
1. Prolog

Hello, my name is Evangeline Darling. I am 15 years old, have hazel green eyes and long dark brown hair. My name isn't really Evangeline though, that was my name back on Lorien. Here on Earth my name is Jessica D'Amour. We chose a French surname because both my Cepan and I have inherited the Loric accent and most humans we talk to believe that our accent is French.

Lorien is the homeworld of the Loric and the fourth planet from its sun. This planet is ten times smaller than Earth, putting its circumference around 2 490.15mi (4'008km), compared to Earth's 24,901.55mi (40'075.16km). 25'000 years ago, Lorien was in the same situation Earth was now; Temperatures were rising, pollutants were clogging the air and animals were dying off. The Loric, similar to Humans now, realized that something had to be done. The Loric cleaned up the planet and started to use renewable energy. Over time, the planet itself, gifted some of the population (later to be known as the Garde) with special powers to protect the planet. The planet and its inhabitants enjoyed millennia of peace. However, ten years ago the savage Mogadorians attacked the planet, intending to use the rich resources of the planet to help fix their crumbling planet, Mogadore. After the battle, only a handful of Loric were still alive. The plan of these remaining Loric were to remain in orbit until the Mogoadorians left. They however saw that Lorien was no longer capable of sustaining life, so they set a course to earth. To this day, Lorien is in ruins.

How do I even begin to describe the most beautiful planet in the entire universe? I was only 5 when my planet was attacked, but I inherited one of my mother's legacies; to be able to remember every single detail and memory in my life. That is how I remember my planet. Lorien was described as a very lush and beautiful world, much like what Earth was before Humans became dominant. Lorien was covered in trees and plants of all types and forests predominately covered Lorien's surface, causing the surface to be blue and green planet. Animals were also very abundant on Lorien, all peacefully coexisting with one another. Lorien is said to be much smaller than Earth. After the Attack, Lorien was reduced to a wasteland. The planet, having been stripped of all of its resources, has been turned to a monochromatic gray color. Wind no longer even blows on the surface. The planet however is still alive and is hibernating, regaining its strength.

Our main enemies are the Mogadorians, we call them Mogs. We do have another sort of enemy. Time Lords from Gallifrey. They were our neighbor our sister planet, we were in an alliance with them. When the Mogs started to attack us we sent a distress call to them, thousands and thousands of calls. But they never came. The Time Lords let us down, they betrayed us.

And now this is the story of my survival here on Earth. I am number Eight.


	2. There is Always a Beginning

**GANDALF: the Time Lords never answered their distress call because the Mogadorians destroyed the signal before it reached Gallifrey. It isn't until later in the story that the Lorics learn why the Time Lords didn't help them.**

My greatest journey started on my 3rd birthday; getting my Cepan. Most Lorics get their Cepans when they turn 4, but my legacies came early. That morning my father; Brandon, came and woke me up. He tries to wake both my mother; Julianne and I each morning. My mother used to sleep in late, but my father couldn't wait to start the day with the family and spend the day in our presence. Father only ever succeeds to wake me up though.

I went down stairs after getting dressed. I wore a knee length blue, red and white halter neck dress. The dress was blue all over, with a white collar and two white strips along the hip bone; it looked like there was snow falling down the dress with hundreds of tiny white specks all over. To top it off it had a red belt, with three red buttons running down the chest. I didn't put any shoes on because I normally just go bare foot.

I went down stairs to find that papa had made waffles for breakfast. "Good morning sweetie! I made your favorite; waffles with ice cream and maple syrup" I thanked him and went and sat down at the table. Just as papa was about to sit down and eat with me, there was a knock at the door. I stood up and whent to go see who it was.

There was a small lady who looked to be in her 50s. "Hello! My name is Henrietta" she started "I believe I am your Cepan." What is a Cepan? I thought. Papa came up and led Henrietta and I to the lounge room where he told me what was going on. "Sweetie, this is Henrietta, she is going to be your Cepan." Papa told me that he was also a Cepan but will receive a Garde in a couple of years. "Eva…A Cepan is one of the two kinds of citizens on Lorien. A Cepan has no Legacies, or powers, and is to train a Garde and teach them how to use their Inheritance. Cepans run the planet while the Garde defend it. Every Garde are assigned a Cepan at a young age"

**1 year later**

Ever since I got my Cepan I have been taught how to control my legacies. I now can run at super-fast speeds and can lift heavy objects. My papa has his own Garde now, his is a young boy named Liken. He lives with his grandparents like most Garde. Garde are meant to live with their grandparents so their parents can continue to develop their legacies. I live with my parents because they are Cepans. It is very rare for two Cepan lovers to have a Garde child.

Liken came over one day to meet me. He was quite gorgeous I had to admit. He had small muscles lining his arm, shaggy dirty blond hair and bright blue eyes. We played chase games around the fields near the river in the forest. His legacies hadn't come in yet.

One night his parents Lora and Liren came over to talk to my parents. "Mr. Darling as I'm sure you are aware of our children have formed an inseparable bond like most Lorics. They are not yet at the age for an arranged marriage, but for future references I would like my son liken to have your daughter's hand in marriage". Of course my parents agreed to the marriage, Liken was my best friend but I had never seen us as having a romantic future together.

**I am so so so so so so so very sorry I havn't updated for ages I have been sooo busy with assignments, exams and work **


	3. Love Blossoms and Hearts are Broken

It has now been 5 years since I found out that I would be marrying Liken, my closest friend I have. Not much had happened my mother is already organizing an engagement party even though it isn't for another 10 years, she tells me "It has to be the biggest wedding all of Lorien will ever see!" I guess she just want to make a statement and show everyone how proud she is of her only child. After all I am considered a prodigy, I have become a master at my legacies, I can bend the elements of nature; water, earth, fire and air. In Henrietta, papa and my eyes I was a fighter who would defend and protect Lorien. The only problem was that I was too young and women had trouble getting into the army.

Liken has matured so well over the years. He is even more masculine than before, eyes as beautiful as the blue crystal hanging around my neck. On Lorien we are given crystal necklaces as a sign that the woman is betrothed already. Liken's shaggy hair hung loosely over his eyes to wild to maintain but always silky smooth. Since we had found out that we were going to be married we spent almost every day together; training, talking and just doing what any other engaged couple would do; kiss.

**A few months later**

Liken had invited me to the city to watch the festival fireworks. It was a magical night children were running around screaming in their dress up costumes. We were set up in a quieter spot having a romantic picnic dinner. When the fireworks started the city had a sea of colourful lights flow through it like a tsunami. Ooohs and aahhs were heard throughout the crowd.  
Then everything changed when the bombing sirens went off.

The colourful balls of light became deadly fire balls of death. Numerous ships appeared in the sky and landed with none other than the Mogadorians running off with heavy machine guns. There was panic all over.

The Garde lead the fight, their legacies on full display. Some are flying, some running so fast they become a blur, and some disappear entirely. Lasers shoot from hands, bodies become engulfed in flames, storm clouds are brewed coupled with the harsh winds above those who are able to control the weather. But we are still losing. We are outnumbered, 5 hundred to 1. Our powers are not enough.

Henrietta startled me when she grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of my daze. "What's happening?!" I tried to shout to her over the screams and loud bombs of the ongoing battle. "Our guard has dropped. The Mogadorians have planned well, picking the exact moment when they knew we were at our most vulnerable, when the Elders aren't here. Please Eva we must hurry we have to get to launch docks". Papa was there to, he grabbed Liken, sadness in his eyes. We were taken to the launch docks where there were seven other children around our age and seven older people, most likely their Cepans.

We all boarded the ship with haste, not knowing where we were being taken, Henrietta or papa wouldn't tell us anything. _Maybe they don't know anything either?_ I could hear the engines start on the ship and I grabbed Liken's shirt collar and tugged him towards the window. The ship shot high into the sky with a blue stream following behind it. The Loric must have known they were beaten. Why else would they send us away?

_Useless slaughter._ That's how it all looks to me. Men and women are dying, Garde and Cepan along with defenseless children. How can this be tolerated? How can the hearts of the Mogs be so hardened to do all this? And why was I spared?

**1 year later**

I was 10 when we landed. When the ship jolted to a halt on the planet Earth, even at my young age I knew how much was at stake for all of us remaining Loric, and that our only chance waited for us here. We had entered the planet's atmosphere at the midst of a storm of our own creation. As my feet found Earth for the very first time, I could feel the wisps of steam that rolled off the ship and the goose bumps that covered my arms. None of us had felt the wind in a year, and it was freezing outside. Nine people were standing there waiting for us. One lady came up to Henrietta and I, I didn't know who she was, only that she handed us two sets of clothes and a large envelope.

As a group we huddled together, knowing that we might never see each other again. As I thought about it, not ever seeing papa or liken ever again, it pained my heart and I broke into a fit of sobs. Words were spoken, hugs were given, and then we split up, as we knew we must, walking in pairs in nine different directions. I kept peering over my shoulder watching Liken and papa walk east, one by one everyone disappeared.

Henri and I boarded a ship heading to who knows where. When the ship stopped we got on two or three different trains. We hiked from town to town, over mountains and across fields, knocking on doors that were quickly slammed in our face. We would sit on the sidewalks begging for change. I would cry instead of sleep

**Thanks I would like some reviews before I update the next chapter, preferably 2 just let me know what u guys think**


End file.
